Beneath These Stars
by Sarlicsooth
Summary: Though he doesn't know why, Jean feels natural and comfortable around the usually intimidating Captain Levi. And he'll be damned if he doesn't try to figure out the reason. And who knows? He may learn a few things about himself. ( Levi/Jean : Levi's Jeans )
1. Chapter 1

So, I've loved Jean/Marco for quite some time, but my interest in Levi's Jeans has also reared its head. So, I decided to just roll with it. I apologize if the wording seems awkward. This will be my first "planned" SnK fic. I hope you enjoy.

Criticism is appreciated!

* * *

"Retreat!"

Jean couldn't see who had called out the command due to the heavy rain, but he could miraculously hear them. He wasted no time to sling himself across the rooftops of an abandoned town.

The mission wouldn't be able to be continued, not in this weather. Unless the Scouting Legion had a death wish, which was quite possible considering the danger each and every soldier put him or herself in.

The air was cold, and by now it made Jean's lungs hurt. The rain sprinkled itself into his eyes, and combined with the lack of sunlight, it was almost impossible to see anything. Which would be the reason of why he didn't see the taller building in front of him.

At the last possible second, Jean was able to elevate himself just a bit higher, but not without getting off balance. In an attempt to steady himself, he tried to gain footing on the next roof. But the shingles were slick with rain water, and he inevitably slipped.

"Dammit!" he cursed as his knee hit the slope of the roof. He tumbled down over the other side and dangled at the edge of the roof. The hood of his cloak was doing relatively nothing in terms of keeping the rain clear from his vision.

He tried to use his maneuver gear to get himself back up, but to his utter horror, the contraption showed no signs of working. His cold and numb fingers tried to feel around, to find it caught, dented, but found nothing. Had it simply just malfunctioned?

Whatever the case may be, he had to find a way out of the situation. He yelled across thunder and the sound of pounding rain. He hadn't seen anyone for a while, and other than the retreating command, he hadn't heard anyone either. Which meant Jean could safely assume that no one was coming to his aid.

"Fuck, just my damn luck," he muttered anxiously, trying to get himself loose. He could at least take shelter somewhere, right? But it seemed his time to find a safe place was limited, or so the sound of large footsteps told him.

His heart leapt into his throat. He had been told for years how to put everything on and off at a moment's notice, but that training seemed useless now as he fumbled to release himself. Jean began to panic as the maneuver gear showed no signs of cooperation and the sound of footsteps only got louder.

He could make the shape out, despite how hard the rain was pounding down from the sky. Jean gave up hope with the maneuver gear and forced himself to relax and be still. Maybe the Titan wouldn't notice him, maybe if he stayed still it would just pass on by...

Jean couldn't help the tightening of his muscles as the humanoid giant stepped in front of him. His heart was beating fast and hard, so hard that he considered the Titan may hear it over the loud rain.

And perhaps it did hear it. It turned its ugly head his way, and Jean felt his stomach twist into a nauseous knot.

He didn't want to look. His eyes were squeezed shut.

The large hand seemed to suffocate him as it twisted around his body.

He was jerked forward, causing the maneuver gear to follow suit.

And despite his fear, Jean felt his eyes open just a bit, to take in what would inevitably be the end of his life.

The rain was gone as he landed into a new environment, and the last shreds of light only came from the opening of the Titan's mouth. He rolled forward in a feeble attempt at freedom, but he was too slow.

The Titan's mouth clamped shut.

* * *

Maybe he should stop drinking that special broth Sasha made; that recipe from her old home she claimed to be the best. It seemed to give him the worst nightmares possible. Jean grunted and rolled onto his side.

Dreaming about dying in the middle of a mission was nothing strange, or so Jean assumed. It couldn't be that uncommon, right? Especially while being in the Survey Corps.

That didn't mean he liked it, however, or wanted to put up with it. The fifteen-year-old sat himself up. The cool air in the room swept across his sweat-soaked skin, which felt nice considering how hot he was.

Despite his legs being somewhat uncoordinated at first, Jean was able to step past his comrades without waking anyone. Though he did consider knocking Eren in the head for that earlier comment on Jean's ability to handle horses right in front of everyone. Though that really wasn't the case. That horse was just a cranky fucker.

He decided that causing a fight in the middle of the night would be frowned upon by his superiors and slipped out the door without incident.

Because of the many recent deaths, the Scouting Legion was forced to to review all of the files they had obtained over the last few years. And there were too many to count with every mission, every soldier, every death, and every piece of evidence they had gained. Since the bunks provided more space and a better chance at organization, Erwin had asked that the rooms be vacant for the next couple of weeks until things were rearranged in the files.

So sleeping on the floorboards were the only option left, though the soldiers did without complaining. But to think that Jean could be in the interior right now, he wouldn't have had to sleep on the floor like this. Or worry if he was going to die because he had to go outside the walls.

But as soon as he had thought it, Jean wished he hadn't even brought it up. No matter at what way he looked at it, guilt always crept into his chest. And, of course, the thought of Marco.

Not tonight. He didn't want to think about all of that tonight. Instead, he let the sound of thunder and rain deafen the loud thoughts in his still sleepy head.

The kitchen area was well-kept, so there was no worry for Jean that he should create a ruckus. He didn't know why he had come into the kitchen initially, but decided that a glass of water wouldn't be a bad idea as long as he was here. He grabbed a glass and went to the stored water bin, which had to be boiled in the area.

"What are you doing awake, Kirschtein?" The sudden voice made Jean jump which, in turn, made him lose grip on the glass. It was tossed in the air as he tried to catch it firmly, and somehow managed to keep it from breaking.

Jean glanced at the doorway and saw the only person shorter than him that could make him feel so small. Levi watched the rookie with those sunken eyes of his.

"Captain-! I was just, er, getting a glass of water," Jean said quickly, fumbling over his words stupidly. He decided to overlook the glass, pretending to check for any cracks. That gaze was just too intense for Jean, he couldn't keep up eye contact in a situation like this, just like many of his comrades.

"It seemed like you were trying to practice for the circus to me," Levi said bluntly, looking around the kitchen, as if expecting Jean to be hiding something. "Can't sleep?"

The question caught Jean off-guard; he had expected Levi to just bark at him to go back to bed and be on his way. He looked up with an almost-questioning gaze. "I, uh..."

"What? Are you sleepwalking?" Levi asked as he opened up a cupboard. "It seems like only half of your brain is working."

"I woke up, Captain," Jean said finally, feeling more stupid as the seconds went by. He was usually fine around superiors, but not Erwin or Levi. Erwin was the Commander, after all, so it was understandable. But there was just something about Levi that made Jean anxious despite not knowing him all that well.

"You woke up," repeated the Captain as he pulled a brown paper bag out.

"Yes, sir," Jean said, even though Levi hadn't asked, so therefore no confirmation was needed. The rookie watched with mild curiosity as Levi dumped a bunch of little red bean-shaped things onto the wooden cutting board and put a few in his mouth.

"...Want some?" Levi asked, picking the board up and sticking it out to Jean. The teenager blinked. "It's a yes or no question, Kirschtein."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Jean said slowly, picking a couple out and dropping them into his mouth. He thought he had recognized it, but the taste confirmed it. Pomegranate seeds.

"My mother used to cut up grenades plenty of times," Levi said as he flicked more into his mouth. "The fruit grew right near our home."

"Grenades?" Jean asked, raising a brow. "I've never heard them called that before."

"Really?" the shorter man asked before gesturing to the seeds. "Help yourself. Just don't tell anyone I get them. If my grenades go missing, I'll know who to blame."

"You don't have to worry about that," Jean reassured. Getting on Levi's list of annoying brats wasn't something Jean wanted, after all.

"Good to hear," the Captain said.

"...So, Captain, if you don't mind me asking...what are you doing up so late?" He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to ask, but Jean's curiosity would not be satisfied until an answer was given or until Levi shot the question down.

"I didn't want the grenades to spoil and go to waste," said Levi, shrugging.

"You got up in the middle of the night for fruit?" Jean asked, almost regretting the words as they came out of his mouth.

"Yes." Levi studied a seed. "And I suppose that I wasn't tired enough to get much sleep."

That seemed like the more likely of the two answers, but Jean didn't voice this thought. Instead he popped a couple more of the oval rubies and popped them in.

Thunder crashed and lightning momentarily scarred the sky with its blazingly bright blue streaks. Jean glanced out the window. It was pitch black when lightning wasn't showing itself.

"You don't like storms?" Levi asked suddenly, but this time Jean was able to keep on his feet for this reply.

"I don't mind storms. I don't like them, but I don't hate them either."

"I've always wondered what causes lightning," Levi continued, "but never could find out. I wonder if the humans from long ago knew, but the information didn't keep..."

"My uncle told me a lot about astronomy, stuff that we were able to keep safe," Jean said. "It's all mind blowing, how big things can be. And how things started and how it all ends."

"Like? I've never heard much about it." The same expression was on his face as always, though his voice implied he was genuinely curious, if that were possible.

"Like how light travels at three hundred million meters per second, but it still takes eight minutes for light to get here from the sun," Jean recalled. That one always struck him. Could it really be that far?

"...Are you shitting me or something?" Levi asked, still just staring blankly at the rookie.

Jean shook his head. "No, apparently it's true."

"That's insane."

"I guess it is."

"I'm taking it he was part of the Eye of Truth group?"

Jean nodded to this. The Eye of Truth was much more popular when he was little. It was a group that proclaimed that they would use science to fix the problem of Titans by their own standards. All branches of science were brought in, though Jean never did find the connection between astronomy and Titans. Unless Titans were proposed to be beings from space travel? Maybe. Probably not.

They were all deemed unreputable anyways and the public paid little attention to them, much like the religious leaders that proclaimed that God had put the walls there. Which Jean found hard to believe, though now the people were following their words. Fear. They wanted someone to soothe their fears, and that's exactly what those priests did.

"I'm heading to bed," the Captain announced, taking the board with him as he headed to the door. "I don't want to hear any complaining about being tired tomorrow, Kirschtein."

"Yes, sir," Jean replied, watching the superior slip out the door.

And he stood there.

In silence.

...

Did he just have a relatively normal conversation with Captain Levi? Did he, Jean Kirschtein, who seemed to arrive in arguments every few seconds just spend a few peaceful moments with the unpredictable Levi? How?

One thing he was sure at this point, this night wasn't caused by Sasha's broth.


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty quickly written chapter. I'm trying to sort things out. Even so, I hope you like it!

* * *

Jean nudged Hanji's shoulder, trying to get her attention as she continued to drink in every word. This annoyed the rookie, considering she had already read all of these before and she was slowing down the organization process.

He had tried vocalizing first, but she didn't respond to his voice. And now she wasn't showing any signs of life except for the occasional blink and still rising and falling chest. He considered she might be sleeping with her eyes open, but pushed the thought away when she flipped the page. These were the people he signed up to join with.

What in the hell had he done?

"Jean!"

The soldier sighed and let his eyes follow where the sound of Connie's voice had come from. "Yeah?"

"Commander Erwin said to leave her alone, that she'd get it done by herself faster than if people interfered."

"All she's doing is reading them," Jean muttered. Connie shrugged and Jean mimicked him before following the other out the door.

Down the hallway Connie led him until they arrived into a small office. Armin was obviously trying to figure out the best way to organize everything neatly, and Jean halfway wondered how he could just sit there and figure it out without even testing a theory. Jean considered himself pretty sharp, but Armin was still way ahead in that field.

"Here, you can help me carry the files," Connie offered as he picked up a good-sized stack.

"To where?" Jean asked as he did the same.

"Wherever they tell us. These go to the desk to be examined." The shorter soldier headed off with Jean close at his heels until they let the fat stacks thump upon the wood of the desk.

"Thanks," Christa murmured as she tried to figure the smallest unit of organization. "Should we label them alphabetically or by number?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Armin proclaimed from across the room, frowning. "Specific people, I think, should be ordered alphabetically. Cases by number, along with research."

"What if that isn't how they want it?"

"Then we can blame it on horseface," Eren offered as he stepped into the room with his own stack.

"Is that your only insult?" Jean asked. "Maybe you should ask Armin to teach you a few more words, brighten up that dim head of yours."

"Did you come up with that all by yourself? Good job."

"Both of you stop it." Mikasa glanced around the room. "Jean, Captain Levi wants to see you."

The news was strange. What, did Jean forget to put something away last night? He didn't want to end up cleaning the entire kitchen.

"What for?" he asked, though he was already heading for the door. Mikasa shrugged. Of course, Levi had to ask Mikasa to tell him. She probably thought he had done something stupid, which was quite possible. But even so! He didn't want her to know, of all people.

"Enter." Though it was just one word, Jean didn't think he heard any hints of anger within Levi's tone. He opened up the door cautiously, however, but was relieved that Levi's face didn't show any particular sourness.

"Captain. I was told you needed to see me?"

"Yeah." The Captain tossed a small bag, which landed at Jean's feet with a hard clang. "I need you to go get some grenades."

Jean blinked. The small pouch of coins was scooped up into his hand.

"Preferably three."

...

"Well?"

Jean shifted uneasily. "Is this a test?"

"I'm not a teacher, Kirschtein, but I could come up with a better test than have you play errand boy to get me some fruit. You're the only one that knows about it, and since you do, I might as well use it to my advantage. All of Hanji's soldiers have been moved over here since she's doing it by herself. It's got everything clogged, which means you and many others are useless for organization; you're slowing everything down. Now go." The older man dismissed Jean with the wave of his hand, and the rookie decided to use the peaceful walking time before Levi changed his mind.

* * *

The twilight was beautiful, and Jean could enjoy it. It had taken quite a long time, but he had finally made it back. The ride on horseback was lengthy enough, but the most time was trying to find a stand or shop that actually sold the pomegranates. After a lot of checking around and false theories from the locals, Jean had finally found a little fruit stand run by a kind, elderly woman. Who, as it turns out, seemed to know exactly who Levi was.

That shouldn't be alarming, however. If one were to ever be in the presence of the man, the moment would not leave you anytime soon.

"Where have you been?" Armin had paused in the hallway to consider Jean's presence. "I didn't see you."

"Running an errand," Jean said, motioning to the brown bag as he began to head up the stairs.

"You too, huh?" Armin said with a smile. Apparently Levi had other plans for Hanji's unwanted soldiers. "Will you be down for dinner?"

"Yeah, hang on. I'll be there in a minute," the other called before reaching the top of the staircase.

He made his way to Levi's office and knocked three times. Levi gave permission to enter, and Jean slipped in to deliver the fruit.

Levi put a file down quickly and glanced up at the delivery. "About time."

"It took me a while to find any," Jean explained, "I could-"

"Save it, I knew it would. There's a reason why I didn't tell you about the only fruit stand that sold grenades, yeah?"

Jean almost smiled, just almost. "I suppose so, sir."

"Hand them over," Levi sighed. The rookie handed over the bag and the pouch of money, which was only a bit lighter. "At least you're trustworthy enough with my own personal cash."

"Anything else, Captain?"

"One, then you can go ahead and go. Hand me case file 504," Levi asked, motioning over to the shelf, lined with semi-organized stacks.

It didn't take him long to find 504. Just on his luck, it was one of the first he saw. He slid it out from the stack with little to no trouble and headed towards the desk.

He was just about to hand it over when something stopped him. Levi glanced over and took the file from his hand. "What? Find something you didn't want to see over there?"

"No, sir, that's not it, I just..."

"You what?"

"Nothing, sir. I hit my head on a corner, I'm sort of dazed."

"Weak," Levi snorted before dismissing him. Jean headed out as fast as he could.

It wasn't as if Jean thought that mourning Marco was wrong, or remembering him over and over for this much time. He considered it quite normal. But those files on Levi's desk, of his own squad members...

Just how many times could he have read them over and over?


End file.
